Dana
is a cardiac nurse from Asheville, North Carolina, and is a competitor in season 1 of Whodunnit? Storyline 'High Voltage' When Dana first checks into Rue Manor, she introduces herself as a cardiac nurse. After settling into her room, she is startled to hear a loud crash. Following the sound, she enters the foyer where she, along with the 11 other remaining guests, find Sheri's "dead" body lying down on the floor. Now knowing how the game is played, Dana volunteers to join Ulysses and Dontae in examining the morgue. There, they find an old musket ball in the back of Sheri's neck, and Dana is aware that this kind of blow to the spinal cord leads to instant death. The three of them agree to withhold this key piece of information. During lunch, Dana decides to form a strong bond with Sasha, and lets her know this by pulling her aside and telling her about the musket ball, making her the only person she's going to reveal it to. Frustrated when finding out that Dontae has revealed the information about the ball to other guests, Dana decides that she's "done" puting up with Dontae. Dana fails to solve the riddle challenge. At dinner, Dana is given a "Spared" card, confirming her to be safe. 'Fire Starter' On day 2 at 4:38 AM, Dana is awoken by the house fire alarm. After meeting up with everybody outside, Dana, along with the 10 other remaining guests, witness Dontae running out of the house and into the pool, "dying" shortly afterwards. Dana agrees to visit the morgue again. It is there where she, along with Don, Cris, and Ulysses, find Dontae's body to be mostly burnt near the right arm and the chest. They also realize that Dontae's pajamas are different from everyone else's. After failing the riddle challenge, Dana is desperate to talk with Ulysses, feeling that it's a part of their "pact". She is unable to meet up with him, however, and Dana is very frustrated to see him talking with Team Kam instead. While stating her case, Dana theorizes that the doorknob that Dontae had touched was soaked in some sort of accelerant. At dinner, Dana is extremely irritated to find out that Ulysses impresssed the killer the most. She is tearful when she is given a "Scared" card, joining Adrianna as one of the next potential victims. 'Kaboom' On day 3 at 7:13 AM, Dana hears an explosion coming from the driveway outside. She is greeted by the 9 other remaining already outside, who, like her, realize that Adrianna had just been killed in a golf cart explosion. Dana decides to investigate the last known whereabouts with Sasha, Cris, and Lindsey. There, the girls find zip lies locking all the doors, except for the one that leads to the backyard. In addition, they find a broken cereal bowl, splattered with Cheerios and milk, on the floor, as well as a creepy message on the television screen that reads: 'DRIVE OFF THE PROPERTY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE'. During lunch, Dana encourages Melina to buddy up with Lindsey in an attempt to get her on their team. This works to varying degrees. Dana is frustrated while competing in the riddle challenge, which she fails. While stating her case, Dana is a little nervous, feeling like she doesn't know enough. At dinner, Dana is taken aback when she realizes that Ronnie didn't share all the information he found that day, which he claimed to have shared all of. Along with Don, Dana is then given a "Scared" card again, her life put at risk. 'Mountain Lyin' On day 4 at 7:13 AM, Dana is relieved to see that everybody had survived the night. However, when Don leaves the dining room to cook his steak moments later, she, along with the other 8 remaining guests, is startled to find a mountain lion in the kitchen, along with Don's dead body. Choosing to investigate the crime scene with Kam, Lindsey, and Ronnie, Dana finds very minimal spots of blood, along with a pressure pad that opens a trap door. As a nurse, Dana feels that there is not enough blood present for the mountain lion to be what killed Don. Despite failing the riddle challenge, Dana is able to figure out the true cause of death before Geno can even tell her. Mentioning that her parents used cyanide salts in their company, Dana figures out that the pinkness on Don's face was over oxygenation, and that hydrogen cyanide creates an inhalant that's toxic and makes your face blood red. At dinner, the killer reveals Dana to be the guest to impress them the most, saying that she has gone from very "scared" to very impressive. Dana is just as confused as the other guests when they receive the phone call from "the killer", telling them to arrive at the stables by morning. 'Bum Ba Dee Da' 'All The World's A Stage' In the morning of Day 6, Dana was found dead leaning on the piano with a martini glass to her side while her comrade Sasha was sat at the piano bench. They were discovered by Geno, the third "Scared" contestant. With a knife pressed to her back, the killer forced Dana to push an unconscious Sasha to a secret elevator. Once Dana had successfully put Sasha on the metal bed in the secret morgue, the killer put a rag soaked in chloroform to her mouth, knocking her unconscious. The killer then slit Dana and Sasha's arms, draining every drop of their blood. The killer then redressed the corpses of Dana and Sasha and posed them by the piano. Dana became the seventh victim in this diabolical game, placing 7th. Trivia *With three "Scared" cards, Dana is the contestant to receive the most "Scared" cards from the killer. *Throughout the competition, Dana formed an alliance with Sasha, a fellow Southerner. They called themselves the "Southern Belles" and were even murdered together. * Dana is the only contestant to be eliminated although she didn't give the worst speech in the episode of death. Gallery Questionnaire Dana's Bio The producers of Whodunnit gave a questionnaire to all of the Guests of the Rue Manor and this is how Dana replied.Excerpt from Dana's Bio: part 1 and part 2 References/External Links Category:Players Category:Female Players Category:7th Place Category:Players Murdered Category:Double Murdered Players